Young Sig
Story this story is told by Young Sig himself. My parents, Trafalgar D. Muchiba and my mother Young Alizabeth gave birth to me and named me after my grandfather the greatest swordsman and the kings right hand man: Sigmund. So they named me Young Sig. I lived 6 years with my parents. They even got another son: Trafalgar D. Quma. But then the Great War in the Red Line and New World started a.k.a. The Grand War. My parents fought in the war. They wanted me and my brother to be safe so they brought us to my grandfather. We lived good. He told us about the great King of The Pirates: Explane D. Nuri the captain of the infamous Wood Pirates and also the captain of Sigmund himself. But one night at a campfire he told us a story but then out of the bushes a quick hand appeared with a sword. It struck Sigmund’s heart. The hand returned to his owner: the Revolutionary Army man Chop Chop Neo. He said to us: “I think I have a good amount of money from your grandfather so I don’t need your 2 million bounty”. We ran into the woods never heard of Sigmund again. We where homeless again. Alone...Just us two. During the time we where in the woods I was looking for food and then saw a body with a white hat with black spots on it and a sword that looks like the legendary Kikoku of the Deadly Sergeon: Law, there was also a heart-shaped fruit on his ribs. I was starving because I gave most of the food to my brother to keep him alive. So I ate the fruit, it was disgusting. I also took his sword and his hat. I gave his hat to my little brother and kept the sword. One time when I was talking with my little brother, I said: “I sometimes feel like I am in a big room.” The word room activated my devil fruit that I ate. It made a big blue sphere room for a certain of time. I went back to the skeleton and saw a paper of moves from the devil fruit. I learned them while my brother watched. We lived like that for about 5 weeks. Until we finally found a town a woman saw us and asked if we where looking for someone. We said : “food....” She brought us to her house and adopted us her name was Eli. She took care of us and loved us. During the time with Eli it was about a year. I was 7 and Quma was 5 I learned a little navigation and sword fighting Eli was the navigator of the Cloaked Pirates. But she left to be free and lose her bounty. She faked her death. She also had a husband who was a pirate: Donquixote Omidju with a 750 million bounty on his head. He teached me more swordfighting and Haki (black sword). He was impressed about my sword cuz it was legendary. He always went on trips cuz he was the captain of the Omi Pirates. Together they had a 1.79 billion bounty. Once I asked when I was 15 if I could come with them and I would be the Cabin Boy. He said yes, a week later I was waving Quma and Eli goodbye. We were on a trip to Lougetown. Although at night a storm broke out. Everybody screamed and after a minute: “MAN OF BOARD!”. Meaning man in the water. Later the boat collapsed and I fell in too. Omidju tried to save me...But he couldn’t. I got unconscious and stranded onto Lougetown. A nice kid called "Explane D.Olver" saw me and brought me to his house. He was 13 and a nice guy. He was the grandson of the King of the Pirates: Explane D. Nuri. I learned Six Powers from his father: Explane D. Silver. Olver was a melee fighter and he saw I was a sword fighter. He got a sword from his grandfather. It was the strongest sword in the history of the pirate era, the Gryphon possessed by Red haired-Shanks. He passed it onto me because once when i was fighting someone he broke one of my test swords (cuz Kikoku was to precious to me so i didn't use it). Then I trained 2 sword style and at a later time I was just looking in a sword shop and saw a sword I liked: Kitetsu the 4th. So then i started 3 sword style.(edited) I also trained my devil fruit a lot and made some more of my own moves. He told me he was a pirate to and I wanted to be the first in his crew, and I was. During the timeskip I went to Impel Down and met my partner: the Kunai, Kuni . Nice guy, he joined our crew. I have Busoshoku Haki from him and Kenbunshoku from Aportges. D Gokes . P.S. I also found out my parents died in the war. Appearence Sig is a nice and kind man sometimes he's kind of emo. He can be mad but then it's probably because a opponent made him mad. I have a beard kind of like Trafalgar D. Law but also some hair on the sides. Usually he wears just a plane shirt but he likes jackets and wears those a lot too. I usually have long pants on but sometimes short. I usually train a lot and i usually have my swords with me. I wear shoes, and i don't like to wear slippers or small shoes. Techniques/ Styles ・Santoryu (three sword style) ・Haki (armarent and a little observation) ・Nitoryu (two sword style) ・Rokushiki (all six and a small Rokuogan) ・Ittoryu (single sword style) ・Mutoryu (no sword style) ・Kyutoryu (nine sword style)